Just Another Day
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: It’s just another day of mischief and driving Cam crazy at the Wind Ninja Academy. Challenge issued by Etcetera Kit.


**Just Another Day  
By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Beta Read by:** Etcetera Kit  
**Last Revised:** September 11, 2006

**Summary:** It's just another day of mischief and driving Cam crazy at the Wind Ninja Academy  
**Ship:** Dustin/Marah, mention of Tori/Blake  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, wish I did.

**AN:** Much thanks goes to EK for editing this and for challenging me to write my first Ninja Storm stand alone. Elements that had to be found: **Someone thinking the Easter Bunny was a Space Alien, someone shouting "I don't want to go in there. He'll kill me if he finds out", Dustin/Marah pairing with a mention of Blake/Tori, exploding hamster food, and threatening Cam**. _-- winks --_ I think it turned out alright!

--

"OH! MY! GOD! WHERE ARE THEY!"

Cam Watanabe watched his father turn his attention from the book he was reading at the sound of his own irritated voice. His father raised an eyebrow when he walked into the room, covered in what looked, and smelt, suspiciously like pet pellets and grains – or more specifically hamster food. The same type of food Cam had fed his poor father during his days as a guinea pig.

"Cam?"

The former Green Samurai Ranger shook his head and held out a hand, all the while taking several long, deep breaths. "I'm going to kill Shane, Dustin and Blake. Have you seen them recently?"

The younger Watanabe watched as his father shook his head in response. "Not since the Wind and Earth students had their training exercises this morning with Blake. Why?" The Thunder Ninja had taken some time off from his busy schedule with Factory Blue to teach some special classes at the Wind Academy, which was turning out to be an annoyance for Cam at the moment. The Thunder Ninja, when paired with Earth and Wind teachers had a tendency to get into trouble that he usually got pulled into as well.

Cam pursed his lips and fought back a growl. "Those three were hanging around Ninja Ops this morning in between classes. I went in to do some meditation and to look something up on the computer. I opened one of the closets to retrieve some writing materials and the next thing I know I'm covered in what use to be a bag of hamster food."

The elder Watanabe turned his attention back to his book and Cam saw that he attempted not to laugh at his expense. Cam knew he made an amusing picture, standing there covered in hamster food and looking indignant, but his annoyance was ruling out his sense of humor. "Cam, was it not meant as harmless fun? You know the others, they like to kid and joke around. Besides, you have been rather surly lately."

The former Ranger stared at his father like the older man had turned into a two-headed monster. "DAD!"

Kanoi didn't get the chance to reply to his howl of outrage because a shout was heard. "I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE! HE'LL KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT!"

The Ninja Masters raised their eyebrows as Marah, Kapri and Tori pushed Shane, Dustin and Blake into the room.

"To what do we owe this impromptu visit?" Kanoi asked, setting his book aside after marking his place. Cam watched his father smiled knowingly when the trio of males made sure their female friends were between them while he leaned against the edge of one of the tables.

"Sensei," Shane spoke, the six lowering into bows. "We'd like permission to leave the grounds."

"Shane, you are free to come and go as you please."

"We know, Sensei, unfortunately, Dustin and I have classes in an hour."

Cam saw Kanoi lift an eyebrow, as he himself did the same. "Go on."

"Sensei, we blew up the back-up generator on accident," Dustin blurted out. "We were setting another prank for Cam and, DUDE! It, like, started sparking and smoking and next thing we knew, the three of us got blown backwards when it exploded."

His dad simply shook his head while Cam sputtered in outrage. "It's not as bad as Dustin's making it out to be," Blake countered. "It's just a couple of parts. We can get them and get back."

"And why do all six of you need to go?" Cam muttered, not wanting to get stuck with their classes on top of his own.

"Actually, we're giving them a ride on our way to the mall. Tori is taking us I to see the Easter Bunny. We've never seen him before," Marah happily informed him.

Cam dropped his head into his hands while his father chuckled at Marah's enthusiasm. "Very well then. I will take over your classes for the afternoon. Cam, you may go with them."

Seven pairs of eyes widened and took in Kanoi's calm features. "Sensei?" Shane asked, searching for clarification.

"Dad?" Cam worriedly asked at the same time.

"It'll do all of you good to take the afternoon off for once. I expect you back before dark." That said, the Ninja Master stood from his chair and moved out of the room and toward his bedroom. The seven stared at each other in shock.

"I'm not going!" Cam hissed.

"But cousin!" Kapri and Marah whined, each darting over to grab one of his arms.

"No. I have classes to teach too."

"Sensei said you had to go," Shane pointed out.

Cam sent a withering glare at the former Red Ranger. "No."

"Cam, don't make me blackmail you," Tori said nonchalantly. The former Green Ranger turned his attention to the Water Ninja teacher.

"What blackmail?"

Tori grinned. "If I told you, it wouldn't be blackmail, would it?" Tori reasoned, moving over to slip an arm through one of Blake's as the pair of former Blue Rangers left the room. Kapri and Marah laughed and went after them, Marah grabbing Dustin's hand and dragging him along with her.

"You know, Tori's got to have some good blackmail on you for her to even mention it," Shane murmured, before turning to walk out.

Cam pondered the former Ranger leader's words. He was right. Tori never mentioned it unless it was damning. "WAIT FOR ME!"

--

Cam cringed when the group entered the mall. To his surprise, the boys had gotten the parts for the generator and had come back out just as quickly as they'd gone in. Dustin had said something about not missing his girlfriend's first trip to meet the Easter Bunny.

After window shopping and browsing several stores, one of which caused Cam to run for his life from – Dustin and Shane had found it extremely hilarious to push the buttons of all the mechanical hamsters that danced and sang some horrendously stupid song. When a chorus line of "It's Raining Men" blasted through the store, the former Green Ranger had exited the store post haste.

Now they were nearing the line for the Easter Bunny and Cam found himself surrounded by children, literally and figuratively. "He's so big!" Marah squeaked, getting a good look at the costumed holiday icon.

"That's so kids can take pictures with him," Dustin assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Cam saw when the former Yellow Ranger looked down to into Marah's wide eyes. Even from the distance between him and his cousin, Cam could see the younger girl shaking. "Babe, are you alright?" Dustin asked, the alarm in his voice reaching even Cam's ears.

"He's not the Easter Bunny! He's an alien!" Marah hissed, drawing the attention of the mall patrons in front of them.

Dustin's eyebrows shot up. Shane, Tori and Blake looked on in shock. Kapri was standing next to Cam, annoyingly gripping his arm tightly and looking like she'd seen a ghost. "Marah?"

"He's an alien!"

"Yeah!" Kapri agreed.

"SHH!" A few mothers in front of them hissed.

"Dustin, I wanna go home now! I don't want to see the Easter Bunny! He's AN ALIEN!"

Unfortunately, Marah and Kapri were next in line, so Dustin did the only thing he could, he moved them both up to meet the giant rabbit. Shane could only shake his head as Marah started screaming and crying about him being an alien while Kapri held tightly to Dustin's arm. Tori buried her head in Blake's shoulder and tried not to laugh while Blake chuckled wildly.

And Cam found himself standing right there with the trio, looking and feeling like he was caught in a wild nightmare. "Oh. My. God. I am never, NEVER, coming back out with you guys again!"

"HE'S A SPACE ALIEN! WAHHHHHH! DUSTIN! I WANT TO GO HOME!"


End file.
